


One Last Smile

by orphan_account



Category: Black Panther (2018), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, T'challa has a great smile, You might cry, bucky is the best dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 00:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13647834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Having a soulmate is an amazing thing. Someone out there is your other half. But there is a catch, the words written on your skin are your soulmate last words before dying....but you have a chance to save them if you choices.





	One Last Smile

    The thing about having a soulmark it’s both sad and happy at the same time. Everyone had a soulmark, there has never been a case where you didn’t have one. They aren’t the first words you say to your soulmate, no they are their last. The words on your skin are the last thing your soulmate will ever say to you. They could tell if they die young or die in scary ways. Maybe if you lucky you get to save their lives, because you can.

    See in a pair of soulmates you can only save someone once. You can save your soulmate but when you die you can’t be saved. You have to place both hands where the heart is, it’s why the Egyptian thought that the heart was the most important organ and housed the soul. Then say “I give up my second chance at life, for the one who truly houses my soul.” Then your soulmate gets the other half of the soul, because you only have half of a soul, and then bam all good to go. It’s great but also kinda sad, because they get to live and you will die and don’t get to come back.

    You were created in Hydra, actually in a lab that was part of Hydra but you get the point. You were created using some of the Winter soldier DNA and some other stuff. So in a way, James Barns, or Bucky as some people called him, is your Dad. You were his partner after you turn seven. You could turn into any animal and has even more enhanced abilities then Bucky or Captain America. After you turn eighteen Bucky helped you escaped, and you’ve been looking for him ever since.

    You found him a couple days after shield felled, he remembered bits and piece of you. Gave Captain America quite a shock after learning of you, he basically the second dad you always wanted. You helped figure out a way to mend the bonds between Team Ironman and Cap, so you could go home eventually. But Team Cap, minus Clint and Scott, figure you could stay in Wakanda for a while so everything could sidle down.

     You really like it here, you get to hang out with actual black panthers. Also, T’challa which is cool, because he is really great. You love his smile, it’s the nicest thing in the world. You honestly think it has the power to cure cancer if people were willing to study it. Dad like it here too, nothing to trigger him since he’s never been here. You guys get to go one sick mission that T’challa need help with. Good thing too since that’s how you found out who your soulmate was.

    You chuckled best you could as a snake slithering through the vents. Dad and Steve were arguing about who had could defeat more guy then the other.

    “I’m just saying thing changed since World War 2, I’ve had more training and a metal arm now,” Argued Busky.

    “Will I’ve been more fight than you,” Stated Steve.

    “Dads you both great fighters, but T'challa going to get more.” You say falling to the empty computer room turning human.

    “No, I would say you could get more this time.” Came the lovely voice of the king himself.

    “I have to agree, I have a truly badass kid.” Agreed Bucky.

    “Thanks Dad, now forces on kicking ass and I’ll join you shortly.” You reminded him as you got the info from the hydra servers.

     This was a pretty simple mission. Hydra was trying to get some Vybriane from Wakanda, you guy had to take down the base and retrieve the info need. That how you found it.

    “GET T’challa back to the ship in fast.” You yelled running from the room and headed to where T’challa location was.

    “What’s going on (Y/N)?” Asked Sam, “The crazy cat lady is just fine.”

    “They made bullets to pierce his armor, this was an assassination trap. It’s a sniper so run.” You yelled getting outside and transformed into a cheetah. You moved as fast as your new form would allow. You start to relax once you had your eye on the King.

     “Don’t worry I’ll head to the Quinjet after dealing with this group.” T’challa treasure as he finished taking down the last of his group. But that when you saw the glint of a rifle pointing at T’challa. You knew Wakanda couldn’t lose another King so soon, so you made a choice.

     You turned human and shoved T’challa to the ground, you felt it pierce your chest.

     “ _ That’s strange, I did hear it go off,” You thought as you fell. “It must have a silencer on it.” _

__ “(Y/N)!?” Yelled T’challa he caught you before you could hit the ground.

     “I’ve got the sniper, is anyone hit?” Asked Steve out of breath.

     “(Y/N) got hit, we need immediate evac.” Rushed T’challa and he held pressure on the wound.

     “Can you take off the helmet?” You asked weakly, “You know I prefer seeing your face.”

     “Of course,” T’challa took off the helmet giving you a good look at his worried face.

     “Take care of my dad, he’ll need a lot of help after this,” You coughed, you could start to taste the blood in your mouth.

     “Shhh, don’t talk you need your strength.” T’challa said desperately, “besides he’ll have you to look after him.”

     “I’m not going to make it,” You gave him a sad smile. If you taste blood then there has to internal bleed, and you didn’t bring a doctor.

     “Yes, you will.” Cried T’challa, you felt teardrops fall on your face. “I need to you live. Please don’t leave me”

     “Don’t cry,” You stuttered out feeling weak.” I don’t like seeing people care about cry.”

     “Will what would you have me do?” sobbed T’challa.

     “A smile, I want to see your beautiful smile.” You asked, not noticing T’challa freezing. “I want to see you smile one last time.”

     “I can do you one better,” T’challa spoke with a smile. He places both hands where my heart was. “I give up my second chance of life, for the one who truly house my soul.”

     Before you could speak everything went black. You felt like you were floating in the darkness, just you nothing else. Suddenly a figure made up of light appear in front of you, but it had places missing. It was as if someone pulled half of it out. It walked up to you and just stood there for a moment. Then it walked inside and everything was warm, it felt safe. It was like nothing could hurt you.

     You could hear beeping coming from your left. You open your eye but close immediately after due to the light. It took a second for your eye to get used to the light. You look to your left to see a heartbeat machine, you felt some tighten on your right hand. You looked in surprise to see T’challa in a chair next to you asleep with his head resting on the bed. He was still in the black panther suit, he looked exhausted.

     “You know he hasn’t left your side since they stabilize you,” you lucky to see Bucky leaning on the doorway.

     “What happened?” You asked, voice hoarse from lack of use.

     “You don’t remember?” Asked Bucky.

     “I thought it was a dream,” You mumbled as you ran your hand over T’challa head.

     “Nope, your soulmate is a king of Wakanda.” committed Bucky. “Just because he’s a king doesn’t mean I won’t give him the shovel talk later.”

     “I won’t put it past you,” you said after you gave a laugh. “At least from what I can tell, he’ll die from old age.”

     “Good, you need someone more stable in your life.” Bucky said with a nod.” I’ll come back later, to give you two a second to talk.”

     “Thanks,” said a voice to your right. Apparently, T’challa woke up.

     “So...we’re soulmates…” You paused, “You’re not disappointed right?”

     “Never,” T’challa said quickly. “You are perfect, everything I could want in a soulmate. I should be the one to ask if you were.”

     “Not at all, you are an amazing person I’m lucky to have you.” You reassured.

     “Good, now may I ask you about something I’ve been want to do since we meet.” Asked T’challa.

     “Shoot.”

     “May I kiss you?” You felt your face heat up.

     “Y-yes.”

    Sure in some cases it can be hard to meet your soulmate, but you're going to make sure that yours get to live for a long time.


End file.
